


【铁虫】冬日狂想 1

by A2019



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A2019/pseuds/A2019
Relationships: Tony Stark & Peter Parker
Kudos: 6





	【铁虫】冬日狂想 1

失意富豪铁vs表面天真无邪的腹黑小骗子虫（有女装），看多了乖宝pp了，想搞坏坏的心机小诱受虫勾引大富豪~~慢更

托尼一迈进这家酒吧就后悔了，实际上，他从未来过这么廉价的地方，寒酸又俗气的装潢拥挤不堪的人群，人们身上的汗味酒味和从酒吧后街传来的厕所味道混在一起，连酒杯摸起来都油腻腻的。一切都和他上层人的身份不符，但意外地这种不适在几分钟后就消失不见，喧嚣不堪的烟火气令人目眩头晕的彩色灯光填补了他这段时间的空虚。他坐在角落的位置里，开始喝服务员送过来的绿的像毒药一样的酒，酸的他的牙根一阵阵颤栗。

很快就有女人走了过来和他聊天，他随意地打量过去，对方大概三十多岁，金黄色的卷发，眼尾长长模样姣好，挺起的胸脯被紧身裙强硬地包在里面，仿佛随时要蹦出来，牙齿泛着长期抽劣质烟草的乌黑。勉强算还过得去。他们有一搭无一撘地聊着，托尼心不在焉地望着舞池中央的几根彩色的钢管，有个穿着黑色短裙的娇小却很有力感的女孩在上面跳舞，他脚上穿着黑色高跟鞋，绑带在小腿上交叉着打了两个蝴蝶结，黑长直的中分长发，黑色丝绒的吊带裙，手腕上绑着黑色蕾丝，宛如一个暗夜小精灵。他起初只是随意地看着，看着她的发丝在彩柱件翻飞，看着她灵活得舞步随着节奏拍打出轻快的韵律，几个性感的动作引得周围人群一阵阵叫喊，白皙的肌肤在灯光下泛着诡异迷人的光，挺翘的双臀在短裙底下忽隐忽现，只是胸脯板板平平少女样。然后她的脸转了过来，细长的眉毛一双清澈无辜的双眼直直地对上了他的眼，抿紧的带点倔强的嘴唇那一刹那突然弯了起来，托尼感到心跳被阻断了一下，他倏地站起身，眉毛轻轻皱了一下，面前女人询问了两声，他又尴尬地坐了下来，女孩和这个酒吧格格不入的清纯面容在他脑海里回旋一直到她跳舞结束。有无数双男人的手伸向她邀请，而她却轻轻巧巧地闪开了。

托尼正回过神来，在敷衍地同金发女人交谈，突然一个温热的带着湿气的身体喘息着坐到他身边，肌肤蹭着他的西装。他转过头，舞台上的黑蝴蝶安稳地停在了他的手边。

“嗨，我是Daisy，很高兴认识你，你叫什么？”

托尼一时没有从刚才听到的童音一般的声音里缓过来，他仿佛不是在酒吧，而是进了学校，“啊，托尼，托尼斯塔克。”

黛西冲着他很灿烂地笑，像一朵盛放的向日葵，让人心情都忍不住跟着愉快起来。

金发女人很恼火地看着两人周围形成的和谐气泡，忍不住插嘴道：“这到底是什么情况？”

黛西转过头，友好地笑了下，突然揽住托尼的肩膀脸蛋蹭着他的脖子，说到：“这位姐姐，真是很抱歉，但是这位叔叔今晚归我了。”跳舞的汗液香味和绿茶香水的味道传到托尼的鼻子了，让他忍不住呼吸了两下，金发女人放下酒杯气呼呼地走开了。

托尼顺着她的动作环住她的细瘦的腰，近距离看过来，女孩十分的英气，眉骨下的双眼浑圆可爱，像见到肉骨头的小狗一样看着他，“为什么选择我？”托尼疑问到。

“我喜欢年纪大的。”

“哦，你是看起来是够小的。”托尼抿了抿小胡子下的双唇，“但是我喜欢，你跳舞太美了，小东西。”他托起她的下巴想要吻她，却被女孩偏头躲开了，她咯咯笑了两声，开始摆弄他袖口两颗昂贵的钻石袖口，“斯塔克先生，你很会钓女孩嘛，为什么刚刚你看起来很忧郁？”

托尼闭了闭眼，又喝了口酒，似乎不大想谈这些话题，半晌道：“我离婚了，孩子老婆带走了，事业上也有点麻烦，最近一切都糟透了。”

女孩靠近他怀里，双手摸进他的胸口，微微停顿了一下，又软软道：“让黛西来安慰你吧，daddy，今晚一切都会好起来的。”她拿起他的酒杯把绿色的液体泼掉了，“这种酒最难喝了，让我给你介绍几种。”他打响指叫来服务员，一口气点了四五杯，然后又乖乖钻进他怀里，不得不说两人的体型刚刚好她嵌进去，“难过的时候就要喝点猛的。”

托尼觉得自己大概被这个小东西迷晕了，被灌下去不少烈酒，眼前一阵阵摇晃，好在他酒量一向不错，才没有趴下去，可是每当他想要和她亲热的时候，她都笑闹着躲了开去，渐渐让他心烦意乱起来。两个人乱七八糟地聊着什么，酒吧里吵得厉害，闷热缺氧的环境让人们浑身燥热难受。

“所以你是来旅游散心的？那真是太巧了，我也是过来玩的。你住在哪个酒店？”黛西转向他，勾着他的脖子，“带我去吧。”

托尼这才觉得舒服起来，尤其是她只是过来玩的，而不是在酒吧跳舞的舞女这点。两个人走了出去，现在是十一月份，北方萧瑟的冷风冻得人发抖，黛西却依然穿着酒吧那套，只是裹上了一件蓝白色的羽绒服，看起来好像是男孩穿的款式。

托尼摸着她指节鲜明而修长的手指，手已经冻得冰凉，他怜爱地整个包住她的手，“我来抱你吧，”黛西笑，“你能走地稳吗？”“试试看。”托尼托起她赤裸的腿，用公主抱的姿势拦在怀里，“你很轻。”“我八十多公斤。”黛西似乎真的被冻到了，不由自主地往他怀里靠近，眼睛看着认真走路的男人专注的漂亮双眸，迷迷茫茫地不知道在想什么。

“再重点也可以？”

“什么？”女孩没明白

“我以前打过铁。”

黛西又咯咯笑了起来。

很快就到了酒店，两人进了房间，黛西脱掉鞋子甩掉羽绒服，跳到床上，脚趾有些被鞋子擦伤的印子，“你一个人住这么大间？真是豪华的过了头。”她抱着膝盖，好奇地像没见过世面的小孩，可爱地不可思议，还顺手打开了旁边的高级音乐点播机，很大的音乐声响了起来。托尼摊开双手，走过去包住她的身子，摩挲她赤裸的后背，酒意又上来了，他急躁地扯着领带，只想马上好好疼爱身下这个小精灵。

“好大的酒味。”黛西推他，“先洗澡好不好，你先去，我脚痛，想处理一下。”

托尼甩开领带，无奈地捏了捏她鼓鼓的饱满脸颊，然后走进了浴室。

水声一响起，黛西就从床上一跃而起，甩掉了头上挡眼的假发，被压地软趴趴的棕色小卷毛短发显露出来，前一秒还娇羞的少女原来是个灵巧的少年。他迅速地将床头的抽屉一一打开，扫视了一圈里面的东西，抄起了一个钱包，接着走到柜子前打开柜门，好多闪着钻石光芒的袖口映在他瞳孔，变成美元的形状。男孩速度地拉开几件衣服，背后隔层上摆着两把油黑色的手枪，吓了他一跳，他想了下，拿起了其中一把塞到小腿的绑带里，望了眼还在响着水声的浴室，轻巧地跑到另一个桌子面前，上面摆着办公用的电脑，他正要拉开抽屉，突然响起了一个带着电子味道的男音，“请不要这么做，您已经违反了联邦法。”机灵的他立刻转头想要逃走，却被从桌底伸出的一根金属手臂扣住了一只手腕，男孩狠狠骂了一句，“老天，这到底是什么东西？！”挣扎一番却一点作用没起，正当他吐出嘴里的钢针，打算撬开这个机械制作的家伙，托尼已经围着浴巾走了出来，他深邃的眼睛生气地望过来，男孩显然不敢直视，困窘地偏着头，突然又委屈地抬起头巴巴望着他。

托尼走到他面前，质问道：“你这么干多久了？”接着动作毫不温柔地撕开了他的吊带，“斯塔克先生！”男孩抗议，前面果然平坦一片，两颗粉嫩嫩的小红豆被激地硬邦邦地直冲着男人眼前晃，托尼更加生气了，即使不是女孩子，还是很诱人。他转移视线到他被抓住的手腕，道：“我现在就报警。”

“不，不要，斯塔克先生，求求您了，放我这一次，我是第一次做这种事，我的东西都被抢了，吃饭钱都没有了，家里还有人等我回去呢。”男孩撕声喊着求饶，圆圆的眼睛里含着委屈的泪珠。

托尼警惕地看着他，冷漠地抿着嘴角，“你以为我会信这种拙劣的借口？”

“是真的，而且，先生，我还没成年！”

托尼骂了一句，拿手指着他数落，“跑去酒吧喝酒跳舞还骗男人的小孩，现在马上通知你家里人。”

“别这样，先生，求求你了，我下次再也不敢。”男孩涂的眼妆被泪水冲掉了，倒显得更加干净而乖巧，嘴巴上的唇膏被揉到了脸蛋上，看起来乱糟糟可怜兮兮的，不停地求着他。

直到男孩从浴室出来，托尼还在想自己是酒没有醒还是被冲昏了头，同意不报警已经很过了，竟然还同意男孩在这里留宿一晚，因为他说自己身无分文无处可去。

托尼看着他穿了不知道什么时候拿进去了一件自己的衬衣走了出来，当下愣住了，男孩不是很高，双腿却意外的笔直修长，小屁股藏在过长的衬衣下面，接下去就是裸着的毛发稀疏的双腿，过长的袖口盖住了手背，只能看见几根青葱的手指头露出来，不做女装打扮的他更加显小，正露着白白的牙齿跟他傻笑。

托尼深吸一口气，偏过头去拿水杯，“没有睡衣吗？”

“我喜欢这件，成功男人的感觉。”男孩一本正经地拂了拂衣领。

托尼差点把刚喝的水喷出来，他压下想笑的欲望，冷着脸道：“滚去睡沙发，小骗子”

男孩不开心地耸拉着脑袋向着大沙发走去，托尼看着他窝进沙发里裹上毛毯，小脚丫也缩了进去，恍惚还以为自己养了什么宠物，他冲着他问，“喂，kid，你叫什么名字？真名。”

“彼得，彼得帕克。”困倦的声音传过来。

托尼连着念叨了两遍他的名字，摇了摇头，舒服地躺在了床上，看了会儿床头的商业报，忍不住又放下报纸像沙发看过去，男孩似乎已经睡着了，从背面看只露出卷卷的毛发在外边，看不到正面让他有点遗憾，只能熄了床头灯躺下身。这些日子都没有感觉如此轻松过，意外的小插曲冲淡了那些让他烦躁沮丧的事情，酒精开始起作用，他很快就陷入了深眠。

而另一边，彼得整跟自己的好朋友发消息，特地调到最低的手机屏幕藏在毛毯下，男孩眼睛发亮地快速敲打着手机键盘。

“你被抓住了？”

“没有，虽然他发现了，但是没有报警，我都搞定了。”

“厉害！老兄！什么时候回来？”

“暂时不回去了，我想我掉到了一条大鱼。”

......

彼得咬咬嘴唇，开心地笑起来，听到男人睡沉后均匀的呼吸声后，慢慢地坐起身，蹑手蹑脚地走到了床边。鬼才睡沙发呢，当然是床舒服多了，他扔掉毛毯，白衬衣下一丝不挂，光滑地像一条小白鱼一样滑进了托尼的被子里，找了个舒服的角度钻了进去，他脸对着他的胸膛，上手摸了摸，还挺结实，虽然老了点，但是保养的还不错，人也挺帅，这笔买卖还不赖。这么想着，男孩慢慢也安心地睡着了。


End file.
